


Кому нужны слова

by Soya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:26:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soya/pseuds/Soya
Summary: Чонин немного ребенок, но только иногда. А Ифань слишком взрослый, но только не рядом с Чонином.





	Кому нужны слова

Ифань слишком серьезный. Он мало улыбается и много работает. По словам Чонина  _слишком много_ , но кому какое дело? Ифань часто закрывается в кабинете, а на его губах - привкус кофе. Чонин не любит кофе, только губы Ифаня - это законное имущество Чонина, и тут даже сам Бог не поспорит.  
  
Чонин абсолютно не умеет готовить. Его нужно депортировать из кухни и запретить туда вход немедленно. Только кому какое дело, когда  _ты должен хорошо питаться, Ифань, а Сэхун мне подарил книгу по кулинарии_? Да и вообще, кому нужна была эта сковородка? И совсем неважно, что сырая свекла в салате из помидоров и огурцов была немного лишней. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
  
Ифань засиживается в кабинете до полуночи, но кофе на его столе всегда горячий. Чонина не нужно просить, да и неважно, что он не любит кофе. Ифань. Этого вполне хватит, чтобы Чонин продолжил варить кофе, пусть у него и запрет на нахождение в кухне.  
  
Для Чонина танцы - это жизнь. Чонин - это и есть танец, и именно по этой причине каждый концерт или выступление восьмое место в восьмом ряду всегда только для одного зрителя. И совсем неважно, сколько работы и дел у этого зрителя, он не пропустил еще ни одного выступления.  
  
От Ифаня пахнет пеной для бритья и бергамотом. Чонин любит касаться кончиками пальцев легкой щетины и целовать. Слизывать горьковатый привкус кофе и чувствовать вкус самого Ифаня.   
  
Чонин любит кончиком языка - по кромке уха и зубами - выпирающие ключицы. Любит сжимать бедра Ифаня так, чтобы до лепестков сирени на коже, и шептать то, о чем знают только они. Вдвоем.  
  
Ифань в руках Чонина чувствует себя важным. Защищенным и принадлежащим одному Чонину. С губ Ифаня раз за разом слетает любимое имя, и каждый раз будто впервые.  
  
От Чонина исходит едва уловимый запах мяты и пота. А еще он пахнет Ифанем. И на губах его - вкус Ифаня. И под кожей - тоже Ифань.  
  
Ифань беспорядочно шепчет куда-то в шею. И бесконечно его. Чонина. Он не оставляет и шанса обстоятельствам и сам целиком принадлежит одному. Тому, кто умеет раз и навсегда, и тому, кто  _и пусть только кто-то глянет в твою сторону_.  
  
Ифань называет Чонина ребенком. Совсем неуправляемым и бескомпромиссным. Только на его коже следы от пальцев Чонина, и когда Чонин спит, Ифань готов отдать все, что имеет, только бы продлить миг.  
  
Чонин красивый - по словам Ифаня. Запредельно красивый, и это, по его мнению, запрещено всеми законами. Только кому какое дело, когда  _если ты уйдешь, мир рухнет_ , - и к черту, что это совсем не в стиле серьезного Ифаня.  
  
Чонин постоянно засыпает на диване в кабинете Ифаня, вымотанный вечерними тренировками. И у Ифаня уже спина болит относить спящего Чонина в кровать, но только без него в их кровати не то. Подушки неудобные, матрас неровный и вообще - под боком холодно.  
  
Ифань каждый раз укладывает Чонина на его половину и укрывает их одеялом, хотя прекрасно знает, что Чонин одеяло скинет. Ифань обнимает так крепко. Притягивает к себе за пояс и утыкается в волосы на затылке. Вдыхает запах Чонина и теряется. Каждый гребаный раз из десятков, сотен, тысяч - Ифань уже сбился со счета всех раз, когда он вот так обнимает свое сокровище. Наглое, строптивое и до искр из глаз властное.  
  
Властное над Ифанем.  
  
Чонин уверен в том, что Ифань принадлежит ему. Он никогда не спрашивал. Просто появился однажды весь раскрасневшийся и припорошённый снегом в жизни Ифаня и так там и остался. Без лишних вопросов. Без лишних объяснений. Да и кому они нужны, когда...  
  
Когда у Ифаня пульс учащается, и сердце готово раздробить грудную клетку. Когда внутри все сжимается и, кажется, будто мир остановился, но нет. Это всего лишь Чонин. Чонин, на теле которого пот блестит в свете софитов, и капелька застыла над верхней губой.  
  
Ифаню до подгибающихся на ногах пальцев хочется взобраться на сцену и к себе притянуть. Слизнуть эту самую капельку и забрать Чонина. Потому что нельзя. Нельзя, чтобы его еще кто-то видел таким. Таким настоящим. Манящим. И срывающим любые барьеры.  
  
Ифань всегда удивляется. Чонин на сцене и дома - будто разные люди. Будто две абсолютно разные орбиты, и Ифань понятия не имеет, как он затерялся между ними.  
  
\- И какой я нравлюсь тебе больше? - каждый раз интересуется Чонин. Только вот ответа у Ифаня нет.  
  
Потому что он любит Чонина любого. Каким бы он ни был. Где бы он ни был. Он просто не представляет себя без Чонина. И, наверно, это и есть ответ.  
  
Они слишком разные, но бесконечно похожи. Они разжигают огонь друг друга, и никто не сможет их заставить гореть ярче, чем они сами.  
  
Чонин немного ребенок, но только иногда. А Ифань слишком взрослый, но только не рядом с Чонином.  
  
Рядом друг с другом - они одни во вселенной. И эта вселенная все, что им нужно от этой жизни.  
  
Ну и еще танцы. Ифань с этим свыкся.


End file.
